The Descendant: The five Shards
by SomethingNinja
Summary: Sequel to Dovahkiin Descendant: After the downfall of Alduin, Kasper has received word that two red mage's are using dark magic to use the five shard's power to rule over Skyrim. Will Kasper and his friends be able to stop the coming darkness? (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

The cool breeze had a calming sensation against my face as I lay in the grass. After all that had happened, getting a moment to unwind was unnatural and strange, considering I had spent the last couple of weeks on the run to kill Alduin, Laying in this grass was... exceptional. I still remember everything, the battle, the losses, the victory... It was almost to much to bare. But still, after all I had been through, I find myself laying in a grassy field, with Odahviing at my side, willing to take me almost anywhere. Yet... No matter how far I travel, there's never a moment where I don't think about my lost friends and family. I've lost all company, my new and old friends are gone. I pick myself up off the ground and turn to Odahviing.

"Lets get out of here," I say. For once, my tone of voice has calmed and almost become normal. After all the fear and screaming, I find speaking in a normal tone difficult.

"As you wish." Odahviing leans his head down towards me.

I pull myself up onto Odahviing and as I do, I cant help but be reminded of the old times. Soaring through the sky in a race against time. But it seems instead of dark clouds and rain, the sun shines bright, as if my Mother is telling me it's a new day. I remember the first time I flew with Odahviing, I remember being excited, scared, and sad, and even now those feelings still stick with me, because even though Alduin's physical form was destroyed, his soul stayed. The five shards were indestructible I managed to hide them in various areas in Skyrim. I even keep one with me everywhere I go. Odahviing starts lowering to the field beside my home. I found this home, it was an abandoned shack, the previous owners left in a hurry, most likely to escape to a more secure location like Solitude.

Odahviing lands with a thud in the ground. I jump down into the fields of yellow brown grass, it crunches as I walk through it towards my house's door. I extend my hand out pushing the door open with a creak. It's dark inside, but just enough light seeps in for me to see the oil lantern on the counter, I ignite it, lighting a portion of the room up allowing me to see. I walk through the house until reaching my room. I take a look around reminiscing about my past adventure with my trio. My old gear lays on the dresser as well as a note. I pick it up and examine it. The tattered paper, the smell of fish could only have come from one person... Chase. I open it almost excited to see what is written.

_Its been a long time, and I know you're probably busy_

_but if you happen to find the time, meet me at the Bannered Mare_

_in Whiterun... we have to talk._

_~Chase_

I put on some less dirty clothes, Jeans and a dark green shirt. I throw my long leather coat over it all and walk back outside. Odahviing soars down from the sky and lands in front of me.

"Is there something you require?" Odahviing asks.

"I need to get to Whiterun, apparently Chase wants to meet me," I reply.

"Chase? The one I saved from drowning?" Odahviing says with what can only be described as a smirk.

"Yeah, that's Chase," I reply, nearly laughing at the thought of it.

I climb up onto Odahviing who takes off into the sky. The sunny sky has become gray, and a light rain is now falling.

"You can fly through this, right?" I ask realizing I forget what It's like to fly through a storm.

"I flew through a storm, with three people on my back, while getting attack by Dragons. I think I can handle this," Odahviing replies, a clear sense of over-confidence in his tone.

The storm gets even more dense as we near Whiterun which can only be indicated by lights from DragonsReach. Odahviing starts lowering altitude as we near the city. I remember seeing old paintings of Whiterun, it was a small town, Now it's a reinforced city. Odahviing lands stealthily beside the walls of Whiterun.

"It's best to keep quiet, I'm sure after all thats happened, Whiterun wont be...Krosis, Inviting of my kind," Odahviing says in a hushed tone.

"Alright, I'll call you when I get out," I say while jumping down into the wet grass.

"Understood, Oh and tell Chase the "Dragon" Says hello," Odahviing says while taking off into the sky.

I smirk at the remark. I turn around and start making my way to the front gate. The light rain from earlier has become a downpour, and my once dry coat is now drenched. I walk through the gate popping the hood from my coat up over my head. I walk down the narrow streets of Whiterun, patterns of rain trickle down the stone floors and flow into open gutters. After what seems like an eternity of turning corners and peering through fog I find myself staring at the large wooden sign. _The Bannered Mare. _I've heard it's quite humble, yet I've never actually been here. I open the creaky doors and walk inside immediately being bombarded by the scent of ale. I peer around the taverns main hall, looking for a head of blond hair, and there he is sitting at a booth alone. I walk up towards him and stand by him, not letting him see me face.

"Hey, you know where I can find a fisher who cant swim?" I say hoping he'll catch on.

"Kasper?" Chase says while turning his head towards me, "Kasper! It's really you!" Chase stands up and greets me with an unexpected hug. I can't deny that me and him are both excited to see each other yet... Something is off.

"It's great to see you! Come, sit." Chase says while sitting back down in his booth.

"What have you been doing these past couple of weeks?" I ask while sitting down in the booth. "So whats up? You seem tense."

"It all started a couple of days ago, I went to visit Avery's grave and... ." Chase replies.

"And what?" I ask.

"I went to the grave and it was open... his body was gone," Chase replies with a evident amount of Sorrow.

"What!... Was there something left behind, Something like this?" I say while showing him the shard.

"No, it was just empty," Chase answers.

"Oh no, oh _Shit!_" I exclaim.

"What?" Chase replies in a worried tone.

"The day we buried him, I left one of the five shards with his body," I explain.

"Shard? What shards?" Chase replies in a confused demeanor

"When Alduin's physical form was destroyed, his soul was left behind kept within five shards. If those shards all got into the wrong hands..." I explain, pondering what could happen.

"Well, I found this at the grave," Chase replies while handing me what appears to be a piece of red fabric.

The fabric has a dark feel to it, as if being touched by death. It appears to be engraved with symbols I've never seen before. Something about it just feels blatantly evil.

"Whatever this is, It's consumed with dark magic, we need to bring it to someone with some experience in magic." I explain.

Chase Shushes me. I find myself in an awkward confused place. I give him a glare that surprisingly does what I want.

"There's someone in the corner behind me, he has been staring at us this whole time," Chase explains.

"How did you know that?" I ask clearly confused.

"Do you think being a mage is just shooting fireballs? Occasionally you got to be stealthy. There's something about this guy thats... Familiar." Chase replies, his face is in a confused fashion.

Chase and I both stand up, my eyes locked on the shadowy figure. As Chase begins walking the man stands up and starts following our direction. Chase and I start making our way outside, the man follows. We take a series of turns until making it to the back of the Bannered Mare. The man turns the corner and Chase and I tackle him down.

"Who are you!" I shout while pulling his hood back over his head only to be confronted by a familiar face.

"Brenden?" Chase says both happy and confused.

"You mind letting me up?" Brenden says one eyebrow raised.

Brenden pulls himself up off the ground wiping the mud from his cloak, and turning his gaze to me.

"Brenden, why didn't you talk to us in the Bannered Mare?" I ask completely confused.

"Whiterun is no longer a safe location, I had to be absolutely sure it was you two." Brenden replies.

"What do you mean "No longer safe" I ask.

"I've heard rumors of a pair of red mage's who are... experimenting with dark magic." Brenden explains.

"Red mage's? That could be the source of the fabric Kasper." Chase says while turning to me.

"You may be right. Hey Brenden you wouldn't happen to have any idea as to where we need to go do you?" I ask.

"With that I can't help you, but I heard of a guy in Solitude who might be able to help." Brenden explains. "Meet him at the bar, should be easy enough to find,"

"Come with us Brenden," Chase says.

"Well, seeing as how the war's over, why the hell not." Brenden replies. "Let me just get my stuff from the Bannered Mare."

"Alright, we'll be at the gate when you're ready." I say.

Chase and I make it to the main gate and stand there waiting, the rain starting to clear, but even with it gone there's still a fog about.

"So... sort of odd bumping into Brenden hey?" I say.

"Yeah... Just like old times." Chase replies.

"Feels weird... being alive after all this, after all we've seen." I turn my head to Chase.

"Yeah... Either way, I'm glad to be here," Chase replies.

"Glad to have you here," I smile at Chase.

We both look forward to see Brenden walking towards us with a backpack with him. He stops in front of us letting off a overjoyed smirk.

"Awfully cheerful aren't you?" I say.

"Well, my life is for the battle. This adventure is one more thing to conquer!" Brenden says, confidence loud in his voice.

"Now before we exit, you need to meet someone. Please don't freak out." Chase says.

"Yeah keep your cool." I add.

"What, you think I'm going to be scared of some tough guy with a big mace?" Brenden replies.

"Oh you'll find out," Chase says nearly snickering.

We all start walking out into the mornings light. A whole night had past and I hadn't even noticed. We make it to the dark clearing of grass where Odahviing was to meet us. I shine a small light into the sky to signal him, and there he is swooping down from the sky and landing on the ground quiet as light itself. I turn to Brenden to see him stagger back, weapon drawn, He starts running at Odahviing sword ready in hand.

"Wait Brenden no-" I exclaim getting cut of by Brenden.

"I got this one," Brenden shouts, "Die beast!"

He sprints at Odahviing, slashing his sword left and right in an attempt to slice his head. Odahviing dodges his head in the opposite direction of each swing. He then pins Brenden to the ground underneath his wing.

"Stop your shouting and swinging idiot," Odahviing exclaims.

"Don't just stand there Kasper... Chase... Kill it!" Brenden shouts.

"Why is it always... _It. _If I wanted you dead... You'd be dead." Odahviing replies.

"Brenden... This is Odahviing, I told you to _not _freak out... what are you doing?" I say.

"Well usually people who kill the lord of dragons don't find them as company!" Brenden yells at me.

"Look Brenden, shouting at us ain't helping, just calm down and you can get back up," Chase says in a almost amused way.

"Like hell I'll befriend a bloody Dragon!" Brenden yells at me once again.

"Do not try my patience, you may be friend to Dovahkiin, but we have never met. Chose your words carefully." Odahviing says in a stern tone.

Brenden stops, takes a breath and looks towards Odahviing's fiery eyes.

"Fine... I... I'm sorry," Brenden says.

Odahviing takes his wing away letting Brenden get to his feet. He wipes mud from his cloak and sheaths his sword. He runs his hand over his short black hair getting the various bits of mud and water out.

"Lets try this again shall we," Odahviing says, "I am Odahviing, winged snow hunter is your tongues meaning,"

"I'm Brenden Frostveins," Brenden says rather casually.

"Now that thats out of the way, Odahviing, we need to get to Solitude," I turn to Odahviing.

"Just like old times Dovahkiin, I can take you all there," Odahviing says while leaning his head down.

"Wait... You seriously aren't suggesting what I think your suggesting," Brenden asks in a worried tone.

Brenden pulls me aside. "I can't get on a Dragons back,"

"You said it yourself, just something new to conquer," I say while patting him on the shoulder, "Beside he wont bite... unless you piss him off,"

I climb up onto Odahviing's neck looking down at my companions.

"Here we are again Odahviing... Facing a dangerous enemy, with friends..." I say

"And I believe the outcome will be the same, our victory!" Odahviing says in a confident tone.

Chase climbs up followed by Brenden who holds onto his back spikes. Odahviing takes off into the sky, and I can't help but feel a doubt in that victory... even after defeating Alduin, I still doubt myself. I beat him because of an army. I'm happy Odahviing is still with me. The night sky has turned into day, and the sun is beating through the thick fog.

"So, who is this guy in solitude then?" Chase asks.

"I met him a while back while helping with some reinforcements in Solitude, met him in the bar. We had a couple drinks and talked. Said something about how he hates spiders... and caves." Brenden says in a fear ridden voice.

"Great, we're meeting an unknown, possibly hostile guy in a bar... Just perfect," I reply.

"Perhaps we can slow down?" Brenden asks.

"Slow? The air is now place for the slow," Odahviing replies laughing at the thought.

I let out a light laugh, I guess after all I've seen, I deserve a laugh. I look down to see the city of Solitude. It's fantastic. I pat the side of Odahviing's neck.

"Take us down." I say.

Odahviing swoops down towards the forests surrounding Solitude, landing in the snow. Brenden quickly jumps down hunching over and puking into the snow. I cringe.

"Despite his bravado for war your comrade is... rather weak," Odahviing says while snickering.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't ever flown before." Brenden says in his defense.

"The Dovahkiin, who happens to be younger, held himself quite well when he flew first," Odahviing replies.

"Thank you Odahviing," I say.

I jump down into the snow, running my hand over my short brown hair and popping my hood. I turn around to see Chase helping a woozy Brenden stand.

"Will you be alright here Odahviing, I wouldn't want to see a repeat of last time," Chase asks.

"No guards will take me down this time," Odahviing says while taking into the sky.

We all start making our way into the city, It hasn't changed much, the tattered posters of Lauren still hang from the stone walls. The streets still lined with filth, the beggars still accompany the street. Yet even though poverty is extreme here, there's still a sense of hope since the fall of Alduin. We make our way down the street taking turns and moving through narrow halls until finally reaching a bar I've never seen before, from the looks of it new. The Bronze Bear. We enter through the wooden doors, the scent of fresh bread fills my nose and I can't help but water from the mouth. I haven't eaten in a full day and hunger is starting to kick in. Brenden points to someone sitting in a corner booth smoking from a pipe.

"Thats the guy," Brenden says.

We walk towards the booth and as we near the person in black something strikes me as familiar about, as if I'd met this person somewhere previously. He takes off his hood and reveals his face and to my surprise... It's Jaird.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprised and happy I sit in the booth.

"Jaird, I can't believe you're the one we need directions from again," I laugh.

"Seems like I have a keen level of resourcefulness wouldn't you say," Jaird replies.

I feel the Hunger strike my stomach and find I can no longer ignore it. "Excuse me a moment," I stand up and walk towards the counter and sit down on one of the stools. I feel as if I'm being rather rude, just sitting down to get right back up but... they'll understand. I look at a small piece of parchment on the table, listed with options off the menu. It takes what seems like an eternity but I make up my mind.

"What'll it be?" The man behind the counter asks.

"The sausages and eggs," I reply.

The man goes back towards the kitchen as I wait for my food. In my state of hunger I find my mind wandering off as I think about the task ahead, Mage's.. personally I think we got a chance but... if they have one of the shards... there's no saying what they could do... or how powerful they've become. I tap my fingers lightly against the wood of the bar, making a drum beat. It reminds me of my father, him and I would always just bang on his war drum making up stories to go with the beats. I smile and before I know it a metal plate with sausages and eggs are put before my eyes, without hesitation I dig in taking mouth fulls of the delicious food. I can't quite recall what I last ate... or when for that matter. But all I can think about is the food. I bring my plate back towards the booth where everyone is waiting for me.

"Sorry... haven't eaten in a day now." I say while taking a bite of one of the sausages.

"Well, Jaird. Brenden says you may have some information about the Red Mage's." Chase says.

"That I do, the two of them delved into an unhealthy obsession with the soul shards. After they heard that Alduin was defeated and his soul split... they're obsession only grew. They began testing the power of soul shards by using the souls of the innocent. They're souls were weak but gave the mage's power like I've never seen. So as you can imagine getting a hold of those shards has the potential to end everything we hold dear." Jaird explains.

"So what can we do?" Brenden asks.

"I thought that would be obvious. You find the mage's kill them both, destroy they're souls and be done with the whole shenanigan." Jaird replies rather casually.

"Okay, sorry. I was really hungry. But how does that help us find them," I ask genuinely confused.

"Well the only way I know of is the labyrinth. But you'd be crazy to take it... you're going to take it aren't you?" Jaird replies.

"How do we get to the labyrinth?" Brenden asks.

"It's basically a straight shot from here, I can lead you there." Jaird stands up from the booth.

"Well great, lets get started!" Chase says enthusiastically.

I stand up from the booth leaving the coins to pay for my meal behind. We walk outside, sunlight has faded and the dark has overcome the streets. Jaird stops.

"Whats wrong Jaird?" I ask cautiously.

"We would be fools to travel at night, lets stay at the inn until morning," Jaird replies.

"Alright we can stay at the Winking Skeever. It's not to far from here." Brenden states while pointing towards the light emitting from the inn.

We walk up to street to the Winking Skeever inn, taking a step inside through the large wooden doors. We walk up to the counter, behind it stands a woman wearing steel armor. She looks scarred and tattered.

"Excuse me. We require a room for the night." Jaird says.

"Alright, upstairs to the right. That'll be 50coins." The woman replies handing us a small key.

I place the coins on the table. We all start hiking up the stairs towards our room. The creaky stairs add an almost creepy atmosphere. Upstairs is no better, dusty, damp, dark. We enter our room and to our surprise it's bright warm and full of four beds. They look soft, and to the touch they're angelic compared to the one in my cabin. I take off my satchel and rest it on one of the beds. I take a look around while sliding my brown leather coat off onto the floor. The walls are carved with beautiful carvings of dragons and swords. It's surprisingly cozy for an inn. I notice a door in the room that leads to a bathroom. I pick my satchel up and walk into the bathroom. I change my green tattered top to a white shirt, throwing over a black and grey hoody I got from my cabin just before I left. I look in the mirror, my short hair has a twig in it... how long has it been there? I pull it out and stare at it blankly for what seems like minutes until being interrupted by the knocking on the bathroom door. I turn to it opening it and now staring at me is Chase.

"You need something?" I ask.

"What happened to your clothes?" Chase replies.

"I changed them, the last ones were dirty... Thought that would be obvious. Wait why does it matter anyways?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't matter! Just... I'm worried about this labyrinth we're heading to, I did a bit of research." Chase replies in a low worried tone.

"What did you find out Chase?" I ask eager to know.

"People get lost in that labyrinth... They never come back, the labyrinth changes Kasper. Re-arranges even. It says that every one who enters, enters alone. It said that you may find each other once inside, but to matter how close you are when you start. You'll always be far away." Chase explains.

"They why don't we just fly over on Odahviing?" I ask.

"That's what I thought, but then I read this." Chase raises a book to my eyes.

I peer at the pages and the inscription says...

_To travel above, is to travel to far._

_To travel around, is too deep and too hard._

_Travel straight through, don't stray from your path._

_And you just might escape, the labyrinth trap._

"So the only way through is to go from the front of the Labyrinth?" I ask.

"To put it bluntly... yes." Chase replies.

"I think we can handle a maze. Lets just get some rest." I say while patting chase on the shoulder.

I walk back out into our room and lay down on my bed. The night sky is calming as my eyelids become heavy, I drift into a deep sleep. Unlike a normal night for me, I do not dream. Just sleep. When I awake everyone else is just gearing up. I get up off the bed and put on my black shoes. Slipping my arms back into my grey and black hoody. I stand up putting my satchel over my shoulder and stretching my arms.

"So, everyone ready to go?" I ask peering around the room at my party.

"I'd say we're ready as we could ever be, considering we're about to enter a labyrinth of doom..." Brenden says in a sarcastic tone.

"Are we sure there's no other way?" Chase asks.

"No, there's no other way." I reply.

"Why cant we just go around or something not blatantly deadly." Brenden sneers.

"If everyone can shut up and quit bitching, maybe we can start moving out the damn door." Jaird says loudly.

Everyone else goes quiet. Obviously Jaird is finished with complaints, it seems everyone's on edge this morning. And honestly I can understand why. We all start walking out of the Winking Skeever and into the streets of solitude. No rain today, just sun. We walk all the way down through the spiraling streets to the front gate. The air today is surprisingly fresh, not the usual disgusting smoke filled air, just clean. The suns rays are a relaxing turn from yesterdays heavy rain. We walk across what feels like endless fields until making it to the edge of the labyrinth. A thick fog is rolling in and is making it hard to see.

"The trees seem endless. Are we sure about this?" Brenden asks.

"No going back now Brenden, we're going through no matter what. Just keep moving forward." I reply.

Jaird takes the first steps through the forest, and calls from the inside. Chase follows as well as Brenden. They all seem to vanish into the thick fog, nearly impossible to see anything. I take a gulp and start walking into the mist, I look to my left to where Chase should be standing and... nothing, I'm completely alone. A cool wind keeps me wanting to move through the tall tree filled forest. Something about the atmosphere here is bugging me Thoroughly. Despite a deep sensation of fear I keep pressing forward through the winding trees path. The fog almost seems calming from inside the forest, yet I feel completely on edge. This idea seems worse as I continue through the forest. I feel as if I've been walking for hours, yet by the looks of the sky Its only been minutes. I hear an eerie sound from above, a shadow flies from above the trees and makes a thud somewhere forward into the forest. What if it's Odahviing? I start running through the forest towards the origin of the noise. As I near the source of the noise I begin seeing the outline of a large shadowy figure. I slow my pace, frightened to draw near, but curiosity keeps me going as I near the noise.

The fog starts clearing as I near the figure and it becomes clearer but still not enough to see. My pace turns to a slow cautious walk as I start seeing the creature. A spot of light from the suns rays blinds me temporarily and when my eyes finally adjust, the creature in front of me is clear. Blood Dragon. I turn around back into the forest and start running, I can hear the creature following from behind me smashing through the trees, I take a series of turns until making it to a small clearing. I turn around, the Dragon is no long present. I whip my head from side to side looking for the Dragon amidst the trees. My heart is beating, not only am I only, but my weapon is no longer in it's sheath. I keep looking around, afraid to return into the woods. When suddenly the Dragon is smashing through the trees towards me. I walk backwards and trip over a perfectly placed rock. Of course this would happen to me. Who else would trip over a rock. The Dragon smashes through the last of the trees and stands in front of me. This is it then, my death? I really always pictured it more climactic. The Dragon stands over me, peering into my eyes with its yellow ones. But something happens I did not expect. He just stands there, as if waiting for me to speak.

"Hello?" I say in a fragile attempt to talk to a potentially deadly creature.

"My name is Xiadram, I've followed you for a while." The Blood Dragon replies.

"You... You can talk?" I ask. A stupid question, but I've never heard of a Blood Dragon talking before.

"Did you expect any less? Why did you run from me?" Xiadram replies.

"I ran because usually Dragons kill people, I've only met a few in my life, and most of them have tried." I say getting up off of the ground.

"I suppose it was not unwise of you to run." Xiadram replies.

"Why have you been following me?" I ask, quite eager to know.

"I've been wishing to help you, however giving the circumstances I haven't been given the opportunity." Xiadram replies.

"Oh I see. Do you know how to get out of this forest?" I ask really hoping he can help.

"I have studied these forests for quite some time now. In other words, yes I know the way." Xiadram says while leaning his head down to me.

I pull myself up onto Xiadram who begins walking through the forest. I never realized how nice this forest is, if you take the time to really look at it.

"Do you know where my friends are?" I ask.

"They've already made it through. I watched in hopes you would all make it through safely. Once I saw you were going the opposite way, I came into the forest to find you." Xiadram says.

"Thanks Xiadram." I reply rather bluntly.

We continue through the forests dense fog and trees until I can actually see sunlight. Xiadram begins going faster towards the exit of the forest. I look around to a reason as to why, and then I see it. The forest is closing. The forests exit is growing dim. Xiadram starts going faster. Large hedges start growing out of the ground and the exit is getting smaller.

"You may want to hold on," Xiadram states.

Xiadram starts what can only be described as sprinting through the forest. We finally make it to the end, and Xiadram smashes through the hedge wall out into the light. Seeing the sun again after being in there for so long is breathtaking. Xiadram swoops up into the air.

"I'm so glad you went in there after me," I say.

Xiadram lets out a stern laugh as he flies down to the ground and lands with a thud. I jump down into the grass where Chase Jaird and Brenden are all standing weapons drawn. I walk up to the, taking deep breaths of freedom.

"Everyone relax. This is Xiadram, he saved me." I say almost proud.

"So now we have two Dragons on our team... Cool," Chase says casually.

"Two Dragons? I wasn't aware of a second of my kind with you." Xiadram replies.

As Xiadram finishes his sentence Odahviing swoops down and lands behind him, looking ready to kill. When Odahviing turns to me and sees calm expressions and no weapons he withdraws his hostile form. Odahviing walks towards me.

"Who is this?" Odahviing asks in a angered tone.

"Easy Odahviing. He saved me in the forest, I owe him." I reply.

"Then I owe him a debt, Thank you Xiadram." Odahviing says while calming down.

"So, everyone else okay?" I ask.

"I'm just glad to be out of the forest." Chase replies.

Everyone else nods at Chase's response. I turn to Jaird.

"Alright, where to?" I ask.

"Okay, gonna be honest here. This is about as far as I know. Somewhere in this region the mage's reside." Jaird replies.

"Wait... So we just went through that forest for nothing?" Brenden says, anger evident in his voice.

"Not for nothing. You're on the path to them... just kinda blind thats all." Jaird replies hoping for Brenden to not freak out.

"Are you kidding, After all _This for NOTHING!"_ Brenden shouts.

"Calm yourself." Xiadram replies.

"Don't make me pin you again," Odahviing adds.

"Listen, It's been great but... I don't know if I can keep this up." Says Brenden.

"Brenden. Don't leave, we need you here if we are going to win." Jaird says.

"Listen to me Brenden," I say while pulling him aside. "If you leave now, what was the point of conquering that forest Hm? Stay with us." I continue.

"Yeah... I guess you're right... yeah lets keep going." Brenden replies.

"It's getting dark, we should set up camp." Chase says.

"Chase's right. Jaird help Brenden get the tents up. Chase come with me, we'll get some firewood. Odahviing you help Jaird and Brenden. Xiadram can you take us to get some wood?" I ask.

"It would be my pleasure." Xiadram replies.

Xiadram leans his head down for me and Chase. We pull ourselves up and Xiadram takes off into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Xiadram's wings glide high above the clouds as he lowers towards a clearing in the forest. I keep my gaze on it attempting to make out what's in the middle. I tap Chase's shoulder and point towards the unexplained "Thing" I see Chase's eyes squint at... Whatever it is, and give a slight nod to me, as if indicating to stop.

"Xiadram, do you see that clearing down there?" I ask in a loud tone, hoping to over shout the wind.

Xiadram seems to change gaze until locking onto the clearing beneath us. "You wish to land there?" Says he rather cautiously.

"Yes, take us down," I reply bluntly.

Xiadram shifts weight and begins gliding down towards the clearing of grass. As we approach the "Thing" Becomes more clear, and my heart sinks into my shoes. The unexplainable "Thing" Is no thing at all, It's a body, that appears mangled. Chase's eyes widen as we draw nearer to the gash ridden corpse. Xiadram lands in the grass with no noise at all. When a Dragon wishes to be stealthy or cautious, it can make sounds more quiet then a mouse. Chase and I both jump down into the grass with a louder thud then that of Xiadram. We walk towards the body, holding in our stomachs in a desperate attempt not to vomit. "Oh god... What happened to him," Chase asks covering his mouth with his hand. The body appeared bitten and rag-dolled, as if some creature came looking for a meal. Xiadram leaned his golden eyes down towards the bloody corpse, examining it closely. Somehow this makes me uneasy, something about the shimmering light beating off his bright eyes makes me qweezy. Xiadram takes his head back looking off into the forest.

"An animal did this, He's dead now, let us leave" Xiadram states so bluntly it makes me feel worse. How can he be so casual about something like this? The body has been torn to shreds, and that's all he says. I walk to the corpse and look at his face. "How can you be so blunt?" I say aloud, Xiadram is now staring at me, eyes ablaze in some tense attitude. "This was someones son, someone loved him, and all you can say is "He's dead now" have some fucking compassion," I find myself enraged, more so then I should be. Something about seeing this person mangled reminds me of Avery and that only deepens my rage. "Kasper calm down!" Chase says putting his hand on my shoulder. I smack his hand away and start storming off into the forest. I look back briefly and see Chase standing at the edge of the trees, befuddled by what just transpired. He seems almost frozen, his hand still raised lightly to the point where I smacked it away. No matter how hard I try, Xiadram's words swarm my head. How could he be so heartless... Soulless even. Night surrounds me, and light is nowhere to be found, I sit myself down on a rock in the middle of the forest. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to lift my head, so I stare blankly at the ground as the shadows of the trees engulf the forest. I feel drowsy suddenly, as if I took cough medicine. I close my eyes and drift off into what feels like an endless sleep. Nightmares fill my slumber, nightmares of battles past, and deaths done. Everyone of them reminds me of my last adventure, I thought this would be fine, considering this is like a breeze in comparison of the battle for Skyrim. But somehow this is almost worse. I open my eyes and find my shadow on the floor. Did I sleep through the whole night? I stand up stretching my arms and legs. It felt like an eternity and yet it was only a night. I feel less angered then I did before so I begin making my way back through the forest but as I do I stop... Where am I? I think to myself. My heart-rate increasing gradually. I was so flustered last night that when I stormed through the forest, I was looking down the whole time. Well this is just perfect, lost in some stupid forest from my own angered stupor. I walk slowly through the forest as if looking for something familiar to jog my memory, but the hope is futile.

"_Can anyone hear me?" _I shout loudly, hoping for a voice to answer me in the distance, but of course it doesn't. I'm completely, hopelessly, ridiculously lost. I keep walking through the forest hoping for an end, but it never comes. I walk for what seems like hours, and it has been. Shadows are starting to fill the forest again, as they did last night. Cracking noises from fallen branches can be heard in the distance, each one I hear I pause and stare wide eyed into the directions they come from. I start running through the forest as the night grows. After awhile I stop dead in my tracks and grab a long stick off the ground. I scramble my pockets for something to light it with, I find a box of matches and liquor I took from Jaird. I take a dry vines and wrap the end of the stick in them, pouring the white liquid onto the vines and slashing matches against the tinder, I strike again and again my hope growing more dim with each broken match. I pull the last match out and manage to strike a flame. My hopes build and I waste no time and light the end of the stick. It ignites in a torch fire. I hold it close, I keep walking through the trees with the bright flame pointing out in front of me. Still no sign of an ending when suddenly I hear something from behind me witch makes my heart skip a beat. A howling of wolves can be heard from possibly 3 yards behind me. I stab the unlit end of the stick into the ground and reach for my sword, but somethings wrong... I left my sword at camp. I look into the darkness expecting something to pounce out and grab me. Instead I see the glowing yellow eyes through the forest trees, it seems like hundreds staring me down. I do the only thing I can think to do, I jump to my right and begin climbing one of the tall oaks, nearly getting my foot bit off as one of the creatures lunges at me. I climb about ten feet off of the ground and sit there, staring down at the wolves who are now surrounding the tree. "I guess it's no mystery on what killed that poor man," I say under my breath.

I find myself sighing deeply, as if accepting the end. I keep seeing flashes of the dead body, the deep bite marks in his flesh. I shudder with each image. "I wont let this happen to me" I think to myself. I look around but the only thing that I can clearly see is the torch below me... Oh and the wolves. _"Can anyone hear me!" _I call out once again, even more desperate then the first time. I feel tired, and weary, and scared, and sad, lots of mixed emotions. I climb up another foot to a wide branch and lean back against the tree. I close my eyes and hope to sleep once again when suddenly I hear a voice.

"You just giving up then?" The familiar voice says.

"Whats the point in going on, I wouldn't make it more then a yard if I jumped down." I say ignoring the familiarity of the voice.

"You didn't give up when I died," The voice replies.

I shudder when I hear these words. When he died? Who's voice is this? I look up and my heart sinks when I see person before me sitting on the end of the branch.

"Avery? H-how?" I say in a fear and excitement shaken voice. "What are you doing here- Scratch that, how are you here?" I continue.

"That isn't important. The important thing is you're stuck in a tree surrounded by hungry wolves... What're you going to do?" Avery replies.\

"What can I do" I say looking down at the wolves "The second I jump down I'm dead, there's no hope here," I say blankly staring at the wolves, drool falling from their mouths as they anticipate the taste of my flesh.

"The Kasper I died fighting with wouldn't give up, In fact, when things were near loss, he laughed in the face of evil and plunged a sword in it, Plus you can shout," Avery says while standing up on the branch.

"I can't shout anymore, It was a power awakened in my blood when evil was nigh, I can no longer access it." I reply bluntly.

"Then don't shout, Your smart Kasper, You'll figure out how to get out of this." Says he looking up at the moon "I have to go now, I'll see you again... one day." Avery says, and before I can even grab him he falls into the wolves below. I lean over the side screaming and suddenly come to a halt. There's no body, no blood... No Avery... It was just my subconscious, myself trying to give hope... and it worked. I peer around looking for a way out. My eyes scatter the tree I'm on and my eyes find a vine. I grab hold of it and give it a firm tug. "Oh please don't snap" I whisper to myself. I jump down off of the branch a swing across to the next tree, the wolves following from below. I take another leap, and another, and keep going. I start seeing the forest thin out, and I can nearly see the camp. I've traveled a lot farther then I thought. I stop for a second the wolves are still below me, even more fierce then before, and I can feel tensions rising. _"Chase, Jaird, Brenden, Someone Help!" _I shout as loud as I can towards the camp. I hear some commotion but nothing to get them up and moving. I swing to the next tree, I'm only a yard away now. I swing to the next tree and something dreadful happens. The vine snaps and I fall to the ground. I look back and the wolves are walking towards me, growling with teeth shown. I look up towards the light of the forest end and I sprint. I run and run, for each step I take I hear at least 20 of the wolves from behind. I call out again, _"Help!" _I see Chase emerge from the thin trees with a pistol in hand. _"Duck!" _Chase shouts at me, and I drop to the ground as one of the wolves jumps after me, Chase fires a shot directly in between the eyes of the wolf. I drops dead before my feet. I start crawling backwards and Chase tosses me another pistol. I unload the bullets into the wolves. Thinking of the mans mangled corpse, and Avery... Jaird and Brenden suddenly appear shooting as well until all but one wolf remains. I clip its leg with a bullet. I walk towards it, something... dark is within me now, killing is thrilling... it never has been before. I pick up a sharp piece of wood and plunge it into the wolfs pelt, making it howl one final time before lying limp on the ground.

I look behind me and see Chase walking towards me. He stands in front of me with a thankful smirk across his face. He rests his hand on my shoulder. "Don't run off next time... Please," He says smiling at me. "Yeah... About that-" I say getting cut off "Don't worry about it," Chase says taking his hand away. "Where's Xiadram?" I ask, hoping his attitude has changed. "He flew off when you left, I walked back to camp along the river." Chase replies nonchalantly.

We all walk into camp and I lay down next to the fire, the sun is just rising, but I could care less, I am to tired to even eat, but somehow I manage to down some food that Chase was cooking when I was swinging from tree to tree. Eggs and Bacon. Reminds me of home oh so long ago, before my adventure, before my family's untimely demise. I feel more awake now so I sit up by the fire, as does everyone else. Everyone's quiet for the most part, until from the skies lands Xiadram a lot less quiet then the night previous. I glare at him from the fire. I can tell from the look on Brenden's face that I look more fierce than Alduin in his prime. I calm my face, and my mood and lean back against a tree. Xiadram makes his way towards the fire and towards me.

"I... Apologize if I sounded, emotionally flawed." Says Xiadram in an almost embarrassed tone. "I'm sorry as well, my temper has never gotten the best of me until just then, lets just forget it." I reply, feeling ashamed of letting my dark side get control. I sit staring into the fire, feeling rather calm after all that transpired. I loose myself in the beautiful flames. I almost forgot our task.

"So, where to next?" Jaird asks.

"Well, I don't suppose there's any town near by... is there?" Asks Chase/

"I remember being out here 2 years back, There's a town just over the hill there, and inn and a shop for provisions." Replies Brenden while pointing towards a large hill.

"Alright, lets get to it," Say Jaird grabbing his bag and dousing the flames.

"Odahviing, Xiadram. You two fly above, just until we leave. I doubt the townsfolk will take lightly to Dragons flying about," I say pulling the hood of my jacket over my head.

"Understood," Odahviing and Xiadram say in unison.

We all pack up our gear and begin heading off towards the town...


	4. Chapter 4

As we pass over the hill, the town emerges, and just in time too, a thick fog is rolling in from the west and our sight is becoming short ranged.

"I hope Odahviing Xiadram can see through this." Brenden says.

I peer into the sky, attempting to spot the two. "I don't see them. They probably landed somewhere out of the fog."

We continue walking forward, with each step our sight becomes even more limited. I can finally read the "Welcoming" sign, Arkenever. I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stand straight as I read the name.

"What happened when you were stationed here Brenden?" Chase's voice echo's through the silence.

"Well, when we were just getting settled, and securing the area. We were hauled off to another outpost, I was sent to Whiterun. This town always gave me the creeps." Brenden explains.

We enter the town and start walking towards a very old and decrepit inn. "I can see how it makes you feel that way Brenden." Chase replies with a frightened gulp.

Even with the foreboding feeling of the inn, and the desolate town, we enter. Inside is just like the outside, old, webs in the corners of each room, dim lighting. The only thing about this place that's giving it a rustic charm is the elderly woman behind the counter. As we enter a smile goes across her face, she even stands up to greet each one of us.

"Welcome to The Broken Lute. It's been so long since we've had anyone come here from outside," The woman says with a sigh, "I was beginning to think I was alone."

"What a fitting name," Jaird says quietly.

I give Jaird a nudge with my elbow. "Where's everyone? Is it just you?".

"I'm alone, but not alone." She replies bluntly.

"How exactly does that work?" Chase asks, a clear sense of confusion evident in his voice.

The woman lets out a quiet laugh and ignores the question. "Are you fine gentlemen here for a nights rest?"

"We were initially here for provisions, but seeing as how everyone is gone. I suppose we should be leaving." I reply.

"_NO!" _She screams out. She then clears her throat and continues to speak. "Nonsense dearies! Not with that fog about.".

"Why wouldn't we go out in the fog?" Jaird asks, rather curious.

"It's not safe to wander about without sight now is it?" She replies, a strange hint of aggression in her voice.

"I... Suppose we could stay, just one night." I state, hesitant of my words.

"Splendid! Absolutely wonderful!" The woman rattles around in in the cabinets behind her, finally picking out a set of four different colored keys. She hands an emerald key to Chase, an olive key Brenden, a darkened gray key to Jaird, and the last key, a bright silver, to me. We all take the keys and wait for our directions.

"You'll find all of your rooms upstairs, each key has a purpose!" She says and quickly huddles back into a dark room, behind the counter.

We all walk upstairs and find a row of at least forty doors, each with a different colored handle, indicating which key to use. After searching a while, we finally find each door in correspondence with the colored keys. My room, is the last one at the end, across from it, a door with a black handle. Something eerie surrounds the area, and I know we have to get out as soon as dawn breaks. After a click and a clank our doors open and everyone stands outside of their rooms, as if waiting to be struck by something.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you all in the morning." Chase says quite a fright. I can tell whatever I'm feeling right now, he's as well.

"We leave at sunrise." I say loudly. I feel like a military commander, shouting out commands for our wake.

Everyone gives a nod and after slight hesitation, we enter the rooms. Inside my room is rustic, yet somehow I feel on edge, as if waiting in a dark alley in Whiterun for a petty thief to run up and shove a dagger in my gut. I look around briefly, examining the room. Guess I'll have to wait awhile to go to sleep, I think to myself. But then something extremely peculiar catches my eye. The window, outside the window to be exact. It's midnight. But that makes no sense at all! We came here at mornings break, how could it possibly be nightfall? Perhaps we were here longer then I thought. I walk towards the quaint bed and place my belongings on the end and sit beside them. I walk back to the window and attempt to open it, to let a draft in. I tug and I tug but to no avail, the wooden slider wont budge, but suddenly something about the window catches my eye again. Two things actually, that this house is on the very edge of a cliff, and that the windows are barred shut. Why would someone bar the windows of guests?

I walk back to the bed and decide to try and sleep, and I do. My dreams have been peaceful for months, yet tonight, my nightmares are strange and vivid. They feel so real. I'm standing in a long field, flowers and grass stretched out all around. I could stand in these fields for hours, all my friends are here. Even Avery has made an appearance. We stand around a large flower, but something is different about this flower, it is a blackened rose, covered in thorns. Suddenly thorn bushes shoot out in all directions from the black rose, and they soon engulf me and everyone else. Then the sun blots out and everything goes dark I close my eyes, as if anticipating the end. When I reopen them, I am in some sort of prison, all my friends, and some people I don't know are trapped behind the cells. Avery is no longer present. Is all of this really a dream? I ask myself that over and over, but I cant tell. I feel a tug at my arm and see an elderly Chase grabbing my hand. I gasp at the sight, bruised and battered, old sagging skin, eyes pale with the staunch of death.

His voice hacks out, as if rusty gears, moving for the first time in years. "K-k-Kasper?" he coughs. I can tell each word is a painful sensation. "You... how did you...".

"How did I what?" I lean down towards him.

"How did you escape her grasp!" He shouts out as loudly as he can, which is barely more then a mouse.

"I don't understand, what do you mean escape. This is just a dream." I reply scared for my sanity. What if I am losing it, have these adventures had more effect on me then I realized.

"That... That's what I thought as well... The dream, the thorns. How they hurt!" He screeches out with his raspy voice. I can tell each word and memory is hurting him, I wish to be quick, not to cause more pain. "You... You got away Kasper. You need to stop her. She has taken so many before us. There's only one way to stop her."

I hear a quick tap and spin my head around the room looking for the source. "What can I do Chase." I whisper, as if to not call attention to whatever lurks.

"It's far too late for whispers Kasper. The rose! The black rose! Stop her malevolence, destroy the thorns!" He spews out his words. His breath is cold like ice. This isn't a dream, nor is it reality. This is some sort of telepathic communication we're having. I can tell his pain tenses with each word.

"Where can I find the rose?" I say grabbing his hands.

"She keeps it secret she does. Oh yes, the master is not a tattletale, oh so secret she is, a sly tongue she has, got us all to stay she did... but for what." He replies grinning eerily. Suddenly his voice changes, deepens and distorts. It sounds as if multiple people are speaking at once, only all merged in one voice. _"For the binds to break, an enchantment you must take, scorn a thorn, burned in blaze, keep keen for thy, the masters eye, or yours she'll take, your souls she breaks, but be careful now, and don't be fooled, the masters forms foreboding gloom, keep ready now, don't ask how, prepare for her teeth, and shivering growl." _The echoed voice stops, and Chase whirls his head about the room quickly, as if he had lost control.

"Scorn a thorn? Shivering growl? What do you mean Chase!" I shout, quite frightened.

"Shhh!" Chase puts one finger in front of his mouth, "You have to leave now!".

"I cant leave you here!" I stand up looking for a way to get him out.

"There's no way you can get me out. Reality's a fickle thing isn't it?" Chase replies, his body starts blowing away into dust.

Suddenly the light leaves the room, and I am surrounded by complete darkness. But then, a small light appears, I am no longer in the prison. I'm back in the hallway, a dim light above me, and a light at the end of the hall. Underneath it, stands the woman from the front. _"Foolish boy! You think you can just leave old me behind! Leave me to fester in my own loneliness! I wont allow it!" _Her voice growls loudly down the hall towards me. Suddenly she falls over, on all fours like a common dog. Her arms begin to break, as if the bones were pressurized from the inside. Her broken limbs seem to grow, and her teeth become long like fangs. She looks up, and I can see her dark black eyes staring me down. _"Come! Join your friends Kasper!" _She shouts, voice distorted.

I have nowhere to run. She's at the end of the hall, and I'm pressed against a wall. I cant break the bars on the window to escape, and I have no weapon to defend myself with. She begins making her way down the hall towards me, body shifting and changing as she gets closer. Her body looks like that of a spider, just a more human upper body. Her six long legs tap against the old wood as she makes her way towards me, teeth long and sharp, and gnashing together, as if a rabid dog, ready to attack it's prey. But then a noise comes from the window, a noise that fills me with hope. The woman is nearing me but I crouch down to the floor, and just as I do, Odahviing's head smashes through the used-to-be window.

"Get on!" Odahviing commands at me.

Without anymore hesitation I get on to his neck and hold tightly. The rain is making this even more difficult, and I know that if I fall, there's a chance that not even Odahviing could save me. He starts preparing to spew fire, and I'm sure that would engulf the house.

"Wait!" I shout.

"We must destroy her Kasper!" Odahviing growls out viciously.

"You'll engulf the house Odahviing! Everyone else is still in there!" I attempt to over shout the loud winds, and thunder.

Odahviing roars loudly, as if displeased with the lack of action. He flies away from the building and up towards a peak of a small mountain, where Xiadram waits. He lands on the icy ground sliding for a brief moment before digging his claws deep enough into the ground to stop. I step down carefully onto the ice. Taking slow steps towards the edge to over look the town, Xiadram and Odahviing standing close to me, as if readying to catch me from falling.

"Look at the fog, how it just covers the town, and nothing else." I state and receive no reaction. I stare back a forth between the two who just stare back blankly. "Doesn't that seem a bit odd?".

"Yes, yes it does." Odahviing replies, shaking some water off of his wings.

"So what have I missed then Kasper?" Xiadram asks.

"The elderly woman! She attacked me! I suppose if it wasn't for Odahviing I probably would be dead." I reply.

"An elderly woman nearly killed you?" Xiadram asks, seeming quite amused.

"She changed! Grew six legs! Her teeth were like... well they were like yours! She had the upper body of a woman... well for the most part, and her entire lower body was like a spider!" I shout back, I'm letting my fright get the best of me.

Xiadram looks quite surprised, I guess he thought I was just getting weak. "So she's dead I take it?".

"Not even close," I reply to much dismay.

"Shall we burn the building to the ground with her inside? That would be most entertaining!" Xiadram asks quite hoping for a yes.

"Krosis, Kasper informed me, when I was about to set her ablaze, that the others are still trapped inside. We must get them out," Odahviing replies.

I crouch down and stare towards the town, thinking of what we could do. "We need to lead her outside... Which means I must return." I say, a dreadful feeling filling me.

"After all the trouble to get you out! Are you sure?" Odahviing asks.

"I'm afraid so. Odahviing, can you give me a lift down there?" I reply.

"Climb up." He says while leaning towards me. I take hold of his massive horns this time, the rain is still present, and scales are impossible to hold when drenched.

"Get me close to that hole you made earlier." I say.

"Aren't you cornered in that hall?" Odahviing asks.

I hesitate a moment, It's true, I'm completely trapped. "I... I got a plan...".

"In other words you have a near suicidal way to get around her." Odahviing replies.

"Yeah... Pretty much, I think it'll work though." I say.

Odahviing nods, or at least I think he nodded, and continues towards the hole. Even as we near it, I feel the eerie sensation come over me again, and I cant help but feel a cold sweat at the back of my neck. Odahviing swoops down right beside the hole, and I peer inside. There's no sight of her. I jump from Odahviing's neck and into the building.

"Okay, I'll lead her outside. When she's in sight-" I begin explaining to be cut off.

"Kasper, I know how to burn things, It's in my nature. Handle your part, and I shall handle mine." Odahviing replies. I begin turning away to face the long hall, "And Kasper," I turn back "Be careful." I turn to Odahviing and place my hand on his scaled neck.

"Thank you Odahviing," I say back with a smile.

Odahviing gives what once again, I assume is a nod, and flies off into the sky. I turn to the extended hallway, dim lights just as before. I take a deep breath and prepare to lure the spider witch out. I walk down the hall, each step making a creek in the floorboards. I cant help but feel short of breath, I realize I've never truly been alone, I've always had someone with me in dark times. Even against Alduin, I was with my friends. Even in the beginning, I had Odahviing. Right now, I am alone. These thoughts only makes my feelings all the more tense, I can feel my arms tightening, as if I was holding something heavy in hand. Every small noise sends my eyes scattering across the room, each noise is false. I start walking down the stairs, I can actually hear something real, not just creeks from the floor, someone speaking, and another voice begging. I crouch down and peer out too see the source. And there it is, or she is. Standing high above ground with her long legs, holding up what appears to be one of the townsfolk, pinning him against the wall and caressing his neck and face with long pincers, as how a mother would to a small child, although this man was not a kid waiting for a motherly embrace. I watch in silence, to possibly get some insight as to what I'm dealing with, or at least why she's doing this.

"Thought you would jussst run did you? Jussst leave me?" Her voice echoes with a hiss around the room.

"Please! Just let us," The man chokes on his words due to long fingers holding him up by his throat, "Just let us go! We swear we won't tell anyone about you! We swear!".

"No, no. I refussse to be alone once more! You were unwissse to try and leave Ivan!" She scowls back. Without anymore hesitation, she rips into his throat with her sharp teeth and pincers. His legs flail a moment, then they fall limp, lifeless, dead. She drops his body, letting out a screech of blood curdling proportions before wiping blood from her toothy grin. But perhaps it isn't a grin, it almost strikes as sorrow. Some deep pity runs through me, and I honestly feel bad for her. Although I have no reason to after such a display.

I start looking about the room, what is there that can help me? I see a large axe, but I doubt I'm strong enough to carry it, there's a dagger as well, but I really don't think getting close is a good idea. But there it is, something that catches my eye. A pistol. Yeah, a pistol would be perfect. I start looking at the pistol, until realizing it's right beside her. That could be a slight problem. All I need is to lure her outside, and I don't know if I can even do that. If Avery were here, he would know what to do. I sit down on the stairs, just staring. She has no clue I'm here, and I know I'm in a good position to think a while.

"So, just going to wait it out?" A familiar voice says from behind.

"What else can I do Avery?" I reply, already used to hearing his voice again.

Avery sits down beside me. "If you could get that pistol, you could do it.".

"Yeah, if it wasn't right beside her. I don't think I can get that close." I say gawking at the pistol, as if a small child peeking into a bakery.

"Have you seen how quick you are, Kasper?" Avery shifts his weight to stare at me. "You outran Dragon fire, you sprinted across a battlefield. You can run across that room and have the pistol before she even knows!".

"Yeah, sure. And if I cant?" I reply back, staring at his pale eyes.

"Well, your smart, you'll figure it out." Avery stands up. "It looks like I must depart, again."

"I'm guessing this isn't our last encounter?" I stare down at my shoes.

"I'm always here, if you like it or not! Go do what you're good at. Dragonborn." Avery replies with a smirk.

I cant help but smile a bit. No one has referred to me as Dragonborn for the longest time. I was starting to think everyone just forgot. I look back at where Avery was standing and no longer meet eye to eye. He's gone, just as before. Perhaps these visits from him are realer then I think. Maybe he's right, maybe I could get the pistol. Cause if I can get it, I got a chance. My weapon is still locked away in my inn room. And I have no clue where the key went. I take a deep breath, any screw ups and I might die. Okay, thinking times up! I tell myself. I run at the gun, not thinking of how loud I'm being. I'm about a foot away now, so close to saving myself when suddenly I hear her screech, she hits me with her long claw like hand and I hit against a wall. I can see where this is going, she's now holding me by the throat against a wall.

"You would leave me alssso?" Her voice hisses.

"Why... why are you doing this?" I choke out.

"Why ssshouldn't I? Everyone wissshes to leave me! They've chosssen their fate!" She shrieks out.

I see what's coming, the gnashing at my neck, the blood, my limp corpse. I act fast and kick outwards, this sends her back, and me to the floor. She seems stunned momentarily, and I realize I don't have much time. I run to the gun and grab it off of the counter and point it towards her. She stares at me, walking towards me rather unafraid by the gun pointed at her large black eyes. I pull the trigger, and a sudden jolt of fear shoots throughout my own body, nothing happens. I click again and again, and still the same outcome. An empty gun? I scream in my head. You ran to an empty gun! Just great. Really should have told Odahviing about my planless nature. I keep walking back, I should be running, but for some reason unknown to me, I decide to just keep walking in a backwards fashion. I trip on something and fall over. Kasper! Are you serious right now? Get up and get it together! But no, I just start crawling backwards, her legs following my each move. She leans down to me and begins changing into a beautiful woman, I realize this is probably for bewitching unsuspecting men into her little cozy inn. After seeing what she's capable of, I'm not fooled. She grabs my arm and pulls me up, staring at me with bright blue eyes.

"Look upon me, Kasper! I, Renora, queen!" She says, voice much softer then before.

"You're no queen of mine!" I reply gritting my teeth.

"Why not stay with me? Be with your friends. You could be my king." False promises flow from Renora's mouth.

Somehow I find these promises tempting. _No! _Stay strong Kasper. I push her back and she hits a near by lantern with her elbow, sending it smashing into the ground igniting in flames. My eyes widen. Time's up! I think to myself. I never thought I'd have to do this, I lunge at her attempting to tackle. She slides back a few feet, still in a firm stance.

"My turn," I hear her voice echo through the burning building. She tosses me back like a piece of paper. I hit my back against a wall, and I can tell it was one hell of an impact, because the wood behind me has cracked, and I've had all the breath knocked out of me. I find myself staring at the floorboards, on my knees and palms.

"Why do you do this!" I blurt out, and even this short sentence takes all my breath away.

"I was alone, for 32 years after my dear Fredric died. No one mourned like I did, no one cared. And eventually I grew old and haggard. I found power through dark magics! But everyone was scared of it, of the power I had over them! They called me crazy, they tried to leave me here! All alone. So I kept them in the inn! _They wont leave me again! NO! I wont be ALONE!" _She screams back.

A piece of wood from above dislodges itself and falls on her. I stand up and pick the gun up with me. I'm quite surprised it has stayed with me all this time. I start running towards her. What am I doing? I keep asking myself over and over, but still this makes no sense. I can see she is beginning to turn back into her spider form. If she gets back up I'm dead for sure. I got to do something! I run at her, and as she has finished her dark transformation, I jump onto her back. A loud ear piercing screech echoes through the fire ridden house. What kind of plan is this? She begins running about the room, in an attempt to shake me off. _"Get off of me!" _ In her sense of hysteria she runs head first into a large beam knocking out. That worked out a lot better then I thought it would. I remove myself from her back and run behind what's left of the inns counter and find the set of keys, each color of every door. I grab it and make my way through the fire. I can tell I've taken in a lot of smoke, and breathing is becoming a serious problem. I make it to the hallway and begin unlocking each door, as soon as each door opens people rush out, standing in the burning hall, staring at me for direction. I finish on the last colored door and Chase walks out.

"_What the hell happened!"_ Chase shouts.

"_Long story, I'll tell you when we're not going to die!"_ I yell back.

"_What is the plan?"_ Brenden asks, already hacking from the smoke.

"_Well now that all our equipment has been reclaimed, I suggest getting out of this fiery mess!"_ Jaird joins us.

"_You all get out, make sure all these people do! I'll be follow real soon okay!" _There's some hesitation from everyone after hearing my words. _"Well? Go!"._

Everyone runs down the burning hall and out the door. I still haven't gotten my things from the silver locked door. Click clank, the door opens and I walk inside, and the fire has consumed the room. My sword is lost. Damn! That thing had nostalgia! I guess I better be happy anything survived. I grab my leather satchel and leave the room. I make my way down the stairs and into the main room, and just as I reach the door, large wooden beams fall right in my path. Oh great! Now you're going to burn to death! Suddenly the spider witch killing me doesn't seem that bad. I look over at Renora's body, and I realize she's regaining consciousness. Can I take back what I said? I turn to my right, a full clip had been laying there all along, I guess in the commotion I hadn't noticed it. I grab it and jam it into the pistol, pulling back on the pistol and hearing a satisfying clank, as if the pistol is literally saying 'It's okay now! I'm ready' I start making my way up the stairs, Renora's body dissipeared from my sight as I left the room. I'm half way down the hall. The hole, it's the only way I'm getting out. I look behind me, Renora's chasing me down the hall, not a tad bit happy about our previous encounter. I'm almost there, I can breath the fresh air. I call out to Odahviing and can already see him flying down towards me. I can hear Renora's loud steps becoming even louder as she closes in on me. I look behind me, she's about 10 feet, Odahviing is about 50. "Times up." I say to myself.

The only idea comes to mind, a last hope. I jump. Out the hole and am now plummeting. Well great! This is much better, instead of being stabbed or burned, you'll just break all your bones on the boulders below. I can see Odahviing swooping towards me, faster then ever before. I guess the fall might be a dead givaway. Literally. Well here comes my stop, I suppose I could die worse ways right? Then, just like that, I'm hanging onto Odahviings neck. I open my eyes, surprised to even be here.

"Are you alright?" Odahviing calls out.

"Am I alright?" I let out a laugh. "That was amazing!"

"I'm glad you find staring at death amusing." Odahviing replies.

I think a moment, the thrill of the fall, of Odahviing saving me from almost certain death. I almost forgot one thing. Renora. "Odahviing!" I shout out.

"What is it? Have you fallen once again?" Odahviing laughs.

"No, Renora! I mean the spider woman! She's still alive!" I reply, feeling tense.

"Well lets pay her a visit, seeing as how the building is already on fire." Odahviing roars. Without further hesitation Odahviing flies fast down to the building, that I can only now describe as a large torch. He lands in front and I step down into the lifeless grass. Suddenly the flames surround us in a type of barrier. Perhaps not for Odahviing, but there's no way I'd make it out. Renora steps out, in her bewitching form.

"Please help me!" She calls out.

Odahviing waits for her to get close. Or so I thought. I forget he knows her as a giant spider, and a haggerd old woman.

She runs out towards me, Odahviing thinks of her as friend instead of foe. "Wait Odahviing, _No!" _I call out. But it's too late, she has me by the throat, and is now holding me over the cliff, a terrifying grin strewn across her face. I can still feel the guns handle against my finger tips, and clearly she sees it too. She grabs the gun from me throwing it back a foot. She then drops me, luckily not that far from the edge. I grab hold and hang tight.

Renora lets out a malevolent laugh, and stares down at me. "Ready to die?" she asks.

I hear a click from behind her and she turns. I take this moment to pull myself up a bit. Chase is now holding the gun, and pointing it at her. I'm on the grass now, on my knees.

Chase takes 2 shots, leaving bloody holes in her stomach. "Hah! You think you can kill me? I don't even have something to say to that gesture." Renora laughs.

"How about goodbye," Chase replies and fires one last shot, sending her off of the mountain. Her loud scream fills the air and echoes all around. I peer over the side and watch her fall with a clear sense of relief filling my body.

"Too bad she doesn't have a certain faithful Dovah to save her." I say looking back at Odahviing.

"If I might say, the odds are in your favor Kasper." Odahviing replies.

"How long you been thinking on that line?" Jaird asks.

"Oh not that long, maybe ten seconds." Chase says while passing the gun to me, "Sometimes when you're in that kind of position, words come to mind.".

"Well, so much for protecting this town. All this time, me and the other soldiers that were stationed here thought she was the only sane one!" Brenden coughs.

I stand up off of the ground brushing black powder from my clothes, and taking in deep breaths of the fresh, clean, outside air. There it is. The thorn bush and even the rose. I walk towards it picking up a piece of wood from the burning inn and stare at the rose. I drop the wood and the rose and thorns are quickly engulfed. The fog overhead quickly dissapates, and the sun rises over the town. I see the townspeople I saved walking towards us. I slide my new found pistol into my satchel and walk up to greet them.

"Thank you! All of you. We never could've escaped without your help." One of the men steps forward.

"How long were you all trapped?" Jaird asks.

"I... I don't know. It seems like forever. Wait! What are you doing with a Dovah!" The man stumbles back.

"What?" I reply back simply.

"He's one of Alduin's!" The man yells back.

"Wait... but Alduin's dead. You've been in there a while haven't you?" I respond.

"What! Since when!" The man's face is befuddled.

"Since this young Dovahkiin killed him." Odahviing replies.

"You... Killed Alduin?" The man asks quite amazed by this news.

"Yes." I reply.

"By the gods! I guess I have more to thank." The man removes his hat, "My name is Vincent, Vincent Ugorri. At your service."

"Pleased to make your aquaintance Vincent. Is there any supplies we might be able to take? We have a long road ahead." I ask.

"Of course! Anything. What do you need?" Vincent replies placing his hat back on.

"We have no food now, and I lost my sword. Also we have no ammo, which is also a problem." I explain.

"And some ale if you have it," Jaird adds.

"We have all, follow me. We have a small shop in town with all the supplies you need." Vincent begins walking into town.


End file.
